Galen Marek (Starkiller)
|-|Galen Marek= |-|Lord Starkiller= Summary Starkiller, born Galen Marek and also known as The Apprentice, is the Dark Jedi anti-hero main protagonist of the Star Wars: The Force Unleashed project. The character's likeness and voice are provided by Samuel Witwer. Raised by Darth Vader, he is made Vader's secret apprentice under the name "Starkiller" due to being potent the Force and more of a "Force wrecking ball" than a true assassin. The character's name is taken from Luke Skywalker's original name "Annikin Starkiller". Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A ''' | At least '''High 6-A | High 6-A. Higher with Force Rage | At least High 6-A. Higher with Force Rage Name: Galen Marek, Starkiller | Lord Starkiller | Starkiller, Subject 1138 | Starkiller Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: 17 | 19 by Battle of Yavin, 22 by Battle of Hoth | 17-18 physically, 1 chronologically | 17-18 physically. 1 chronologically during "The Force Unleashed 2." Possibly 22-23 physically. 6 chronologically by the Battle of Endor Classification: Human, Force Adept, Sith Assassin/Apprentice, Redeemed Jedi | Human, Force Adept, Sith Lord/Apprentice, Cyborg | Human, Clone, Force Adept, Sith Assassin/Apprentice, Redeemed Jedi | Human, Clone, Force Adept, Sith Assassin/Apprentice Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition, Clairvoyance, Telepathy, Psychometry, Telekinesis, aura Sensing, Enhanced Senses and Perceptions, Mind Manipulation via Mind Trick, Skilled swordsman, Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Force Barrier, Force Lightning, Force Stealth | All previous powers amplified to a higher level | All previous powers, Rage Power via Force Rage | All previous powers amplified to a higher level Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Comparable to pre-A New Hope Vader, and should be superior to the likes of Yarael Poof) | At least Multi-Continent level '''(Should be stronger than his old-self, having fully embraced the Dark Side. Effortlessly toyed with Empire Strikes Back Luke Skywalker) | '''Multi-Continent level (Comparable to original Starkiller, could hold his own against Darth Vader. When bolstering a Rebellion cruiser's main gun with his own power, he one-shot an Imperial Class II Star Destroyer). Higher with Force Rage (Noticeably stronger in this state, defeated Darth Vader) | At least Multi-Continent level (Should be stronger than his fellow clone, killed in single combat Jedi Knight Leia without too much issue). Higher with Force Rage Speed: Relativistic (Kept pace with the likes of Darth Vader). FTL reactions and combat speed Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class with Force Amplification (Capable of matching Darth Vader in melee) | At least Multi-Continent Class | Multi-Continent Class with Force Amplification. Higher with Force Rage | At least Multi-Continent Class. Higher with Force Rage Durability: At least Street level naturally (Incredibly physically durable). Multi-Continent level with Force Amplification | At least Street level naturally. At least Multi-Continent level with Force Amplification | At least Street level naturally. Multi-Continent level with Force Amplification. Higher with Force Rage | At least Street level naturally. At least Multi-Continent level with Force amplification. Higher with Force Rage Stamina: Superhuman (All incarnations commonly partake in marathon fights and horde fights) Range: Extended melee range with lightsabers. Tens of kilometers with telekinesis. Interstellar with Force senses/telepathy. Standard Equipment: One lightsaber | Two lightsaber Intelligence: Fairly competent tactically in combat and a decent enough mechanic/technician to make modifications to his own personal starship as well as speaking multiple languages outside of Basic Weaknesses: None notable | None notable | Somewhat mentally unstable, prone to memory flashes at inopportune times | None notable Key: Galen Marek '''| '''Lord Starkiller | Unsuccessful Starkiller clone (Possibly original) | Successful Starkiller clone Notable attacks/techniques *'Force Barrier:' Both an offensive and defensive Force power that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be it self, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing. *'Force Lightning:' An offensive Force technique, Force lightning uses Force energy to produce electricity with one or two hands that stream outwards from the fingertips, its speed is usually great enough to catch an opponent off-guard even when prepared, and can be used either in bursts, or simply torrent out in an a gush of agony on its victim. His greatest display of this power came from his Clone who was capable of super charging the Fusion Accelerator Cannon enough to destroy an Imperial Star Destroyer. *'Force Stealth:' A power that was used by highly skilled Force-sensitives to mask their Force alignment (Light or Dark), their ability to use the Force, or even their entire presence from other Force-sensitives. *'Telekinesis:' Galen Marek can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. He most famously used this power to alter the trajectory of a falling Imperial Star Destroyer. *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation and manipulation. *'Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Galen Marek can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. His skill with this power was great enough to contain several seconds worth of a non-serious Darth Sidious' Force Lightning. Notes *Galen Marek and his clone's respect threads. *Lord Starkiller is non-canonical to the Legends timeline and is a result of a "What if?" scenario in which Galen Marek fell to the Dark side and accepted the offer of Darth Sidious to replace Darth Vader as his new apprentice. Thus, it is labeled under "Infinities," a type of story is non-canon even in Legends. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars